Medea
Medea is an NPC from the Temphere universe. She is an ally and travelling companion of the main Temphere Party, and has fought with the Garden Party on at least one occasion (though she is usually advised to keep clear of combat on account of her low level). Medea is a korred, a subrace of satyr, and a Pact of the Archfey warlock. As with all Temphere NPCs, Medea is played by Tiger. History Second Adventure Medea was enlisted to help the Garden Party at the beginning of their second adventure. Her patron, Lady Sahara, had assigned Medea to keep tabs on a certain monster hunter who was known for being very knowledgable... but also very paranoid about the many enemies she'd made over the years. Valanthe wanted the party to speak to this hunter about the black thorn they retrieved from the monster rose, and requisitioned Medea's aid to guide the party to the hunter's home. Medea proved to be a level-headed, sociable person during the party's trip. She engaged conversation fairly readily, and seemed legitimately interested in their mission. She also helped fight off the swarm of insects that ambushed the party during their trek into the swamp... but she and the party agreed that she should stay behind while they went to investigate the bandits plaguing the swamp, as she wasn't a very skilled fighter. The party ended up being gone far longer than they expected to be- over three days- and though on the third day Cree used the spell Skywrite to let her know they were alive and on their way back, she was extremely worried and decidedly annoyed ''by the time she and the party were finally reunited. Third Adventure - Into the Frostfell Medea had mostly forgiven the Garden Party by the time they arrived in Penvost, but still insisted on tailing them and the Island Group around town as they went shopping and waiting for them outside of any stores they visited. When a fire broke out in the forest the following day, Medea helped with the bucket brigade while the party fought the fires directly. When the party discovered that the reason for the fires was a failed attempt to destroy a second black thorn, Medea wasn't any happier about the news than the rest of the group. At first she seemed intent on following them when they went into the forest after the thing, but the group managed to convince her that she was better off staying behind for the time being. She acknowledge their point... grudgingly. Once the party finally made it back to Temphere after a day-long excursion into the Frostfell, Medea was again extremely miffed with them. She acknowledged that at least this time their errand wasn't ''completely irrelevant to the main quest, but promised that she was going to write Valanthe about what had happened. Fourth Adventure - The Monster Hunter The morning after the party's adventure in the Frostfell, Hush woke up with an obvious, nasty cold. Medea eventually called her out on it, insisting that she needed to rest. Hush objected, pointing out that they were already very behind schedule and couldn't afford more delays. The rest of the party convinced Hush to rest, and that they would go on without her and meet her back in Caellond. Medea volunteered to stay behind with Hush and keep an eye on her while she recovered, as the party by this point had met up with Brenryn Hamarhaast, who could guide them to the monster hunter's home in Medea's stead. The party agreed to this arrangement, and they and Medea temporarily parted ways. Personality Chipper, friendly, and polite, Medea is generally a good natured individual. However, she gets understandably upset with the party when they leave her in the dark for long periods of time, and is given to fretting and lasting grumpiness when her trust is broken. Reference Images Medea.png|Medea Full Body Sketch Trivia * Though not visible in the sketch, Medea's dreadlocks are bright red and gold, a token of her Archfey patron. This is a joke inspired by the similarly bright hair colors of the Archfey Warlock player character, Kindrin. * Because she seldom accompanies the party on adventures, it has become a slight running gag that whenever the players get into a dangerous situation or one that may hold them up for a while, that Medea is going to be furious with them when she finds out. Category:Temphere Category:Temphere Characters Category:Temphere NPCs